


in the morning sun we'll be sailing

by starkly



Series: you've been thunderstruck [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: “Finally,” Thor grumbles, dropping his shackled hands to his lap. “I’ve got a number of grievances to list.”“If you don’t like our hospitality, you shouldn’t have gotten caught,” Captain Stark replies, shutting the door to Thor's jail cell behind him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: you've been thunderstruck [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	in the morning sun we'll be sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2020 and [posted here](https://aleator.tumblr.com/post/634551200461864960) on my tumblr writing blog. This fic was proofread before being uploaded here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Prompts taken from the AU-gust 2020 challenge list on Twitter. Day Ten: Pirate AU.
> 
> Title taken from Song of the Sea.

“Keep moving, pirate,” a guard spits, pushing at Thor’s shoulder more roughly than necessary.

Thor doesn’t stumble, but he does falter for a brief moment as he tries to find his footing on the next step down. He’s tempted to push back, or maybe trip the guard down the stairs, but there are other guards ahead of him and behind him, so that probably isn’t a good move.

“I’d have an easier time of it if you took these shackles off me,” he says, holding up his hands to show off the iron clasped around his wrists.

“Nice try, pirate scum,” the man says, and Thor rolls his eyes. They always have to remind him he’s a pirate, as if he’s forgotten just because they took his nice hat away.

It’s his own fault for getting caught, he supposes. They always take away his nice hats. Thor had asked Captain Stark once if he kept a collection of them somewhere, all the nice hats he’s had taken from him every time he gets captured, but he never got an answer on that.

“Hurry it up,” the same guard says with another shove, and Thor scowls, curling his hands into fists to keep his temper in check. This is definitely his least favorite part, where they parade him down to a jail cell like they’re all so much better than him, and not just a bunch of lowly guards stuck on watch duty in an empty corridor that rarely sees any action.

He’s brought to a private jail cell that has its own tiny window, which is very considerate, and they throw him into the cell, which is much less considerate.

“Is Captain Stark around?” he asks, grunting as he sits up with his hands still shackled. “I have some complaints to make.”

“Save your complaints for the hellfire, which is the only place you’re headed once you’ve hung,” the belligerent guard says, making the other two guards laugh.

Thor doesn’t bother to correct them about his religious beliefs or their grammar. He just sighs and slumps back against the wooden bench that passes for a bed, waiting for them to leave him be.

They get bored of mocking him after a few minutes and wander off, presumably to take up their normal posts or go bother some other poor soul who has to listen to them jabber on. Thor gets up from the floor and sits on the bench instead, shackled hands resting between his knees. He’d like to get them off soon, but he has no idea when someone will come see him next.

He’s brought food at some point in the evening, but they still don’t take off the shackles, which is great. He eats the best he can with his hands bound, though it’s not like the food is anything marvelous. Frankly, these are some terrible accommodations.

Aside from the occasional set of footsteps outside his cell door, Thor is left undisturbed until the late evening when he’s finally just drifting off. There’s the rattle of keys and then the strangely quiet creak of the door swinging open. Thor sits up, rubbing the beginning of sleep from his eyes to see Captain Anthony Stark standing there in his full naval uniform, complete with tacky hat.

“Finally,” Thor grumbles, dropping his hands to his lap. “I’ve got a number of grievances to list.”

“If you don’t like our hospitality, you shouldn’t have gotten caught,” Stark replies, shutting the door behind him. “You’ve gotten too bold as of late.”

“You’ve gotten sloppy,” Thor retorts. “It took you three tries to catch me this time.”

Stark sighs deeply, then goes down to his knees in front of Thor, reaching for his wrists. “Maybe because I hate seeing you locked up like this.”

He slips the small key into the lock on the shackles, undoing them and carefully removing them from Thor’s wrists. Thor sighs in relief, rubbing the tender flesh around one wrist, but Stark catches his hand and takes a closer look, making sure it’s just superficial damage.

“Get off the floor, you fool,” Thor says warmly, tugging his hand free so he can wrap his arms around Stark and pull him up into a hug. “Your old knees can’t take these cold stones.”

Stark grunts as he’s bodily hauled up from the floor but he doesn’t try to stop Thor as he’s set on the larger man’s knee and hugged tight.

“It’s been a while,” Stark murmurs, pressing a kiss to Thor’s temple and stroking his hair. “Since your last bath too, it seems.”

“Unfortunately, they don’t offer baths while they’re hauling you off to jail here,” Thor says with a laugh, leaning back so he can see Stark’s face. “Too bad. I’d be happy to share one with you before I go.”

Stark snorts in a rather undignified manner. “What makes you think I’m letting you out?”

Thor reaches up to cup Stark’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the neat shape of his beard. “You always do, beloved.”

“Maybe I ought not this time, teach you a lesson for getting caught.”

“And see me hanged? I doubt that.”

Stark’s annoyed edges soften and he curls a hand protectively around the side of Thor’s neck. “The guard by the back exit is asleep. Too much wine,” he says, with the air of a man who has purposefully plied someone with too much wine. “You should go while you have the chance.”

Thor sighs, not wanting to leave him just yet. “You should come with me. Forget all this nonsense.”

“And when you’re caught again? Who will let you out?”

“I won’t get caught again,” Thor grins. “I let you catch me. There will be no need for that if you’re by my side.”

Stark laughs then, a sound which warms Thor’s cold, weary bones. “The fact that you think that only proves I need to stay here to keep you off the gallows.” Stark frowns slightly, shifting his hand up from Thor’s neck to stroke his cheek again. “I’m not as brave as you are, Thor.”

“You’re the bravest man I know,” Thor says without hesitation, cupping Stark’s face with both hands to keep Stark’s attention on him. “One day I’ll get you to leave this wretched place and come with me.”

“I look forward to the day,” Stark murmurs, and leans forward to capture Thor’s mouth in a kiss.

Thor goes willingly, kissing Stark back with as much fervor as he can put into one simple kiss. He wishes it would last forever, but far too soon Stark is pulling away, looking just as forlorn as Thor feels. When they have to go so long without seeing each other, these brief moments together really don’t feel like enough.

“You have to go,” Stark says, getting up from Thor’s lap and urging him up as well. “Don’t let me catch you so close to the port again, alright?”

“I told you, I’ll always let you catch me,” Thor replies with a grin, looping an arm around Stark again and pulling him in for one more kiss. He doesn’t want to end their brief meeting on a sour note.

Stark’s laugh is muffled against Thor’s lips, and he pushes at his shoulder. “Go, get out of here. Be safe.”

“Until next time,” Thor promises, giving Stark’s hand one last squeeze before he slips out of the cell and down the darkened hallway to freedom once more.


End file.
